Finally what I've been looking for
by Varia's Principessa
Summary: sorry i can't say too much about the story but the girls leave konoha and suna in temari's case in search of a new life and end up finding it with the akatsuki sorry but the summary sucks the story is much better please read cookies for reviewers :


Finally what I've been looking for

Chapter 1

Who's coming with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke wouldn't leave can't sue because I don't own

Character couples:

Sakura X Deidara

Ino X Kisame

Tenten X Tobi

Hinata X Itachi

Temari X Sasori

Konan X Pein

One morning while she was making breakfast Sakura got a phone call "moshi moshi Haruno residence Sakura speaking" she said happily

"Hey Sakura-Chan" came a gloomy reply from a girl on the other end

"Hey Temari-Chan what's up? How's the family?" Sakura said to Temari

"AHHH! They're driving me up the wall!"

"calm down Temari-chan they can't be that bad-"

"That bad? Sakura they're a nightmare they're annoying and they treat me like trash"

"I have an idea" Sakura said calmly "why don't you come visit us here in Konoha. Just you for the whole week" Temari thought about the offer on one hand she could stay and be treated worse than a dog or on the other hand she could go to konoha where she's respected, has friends, and then when she goes back home she could show her brothers a thing or two "you know what I'll go ,I mean I could use time away from my brothers I'll be there tonight around 8:40-9 O' clock" there was some yelling in the background "oh crap I've got to go bye"

"Bye"

-click-

Sakura hung up the phone, ate breakfast, grabbed her keys and headed to the training grounds. When she got there she saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai sitting bye a tree "hey guys" Sakura said happily. Naruto looked up to see who it was "SAKURA-CHAN! What's up?" he said enthusiastically "Sakura-Chan come sit over here" Sakura smiled and sat next to Naruto "so what's up Sakura-Chan"

"Nothing much" sakura looked around "where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh he's talking to the hokage about parent sensei conferences"

"Oh my god that's right I forgot mines tonight oh well guess we'd better wait for Kakashi-sensei"

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

"Man I'm gonna pulverize that guy! We've been waiting an hour and no word from him! I'm going home!" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun I'm sure he'll be here sooner or later

'_**Better be sooner'**_

'_Seriously'_

_**15 MINUTES AND A LOTOF STOMACH GROWLS FROM NARUTO LATER**_

"Come on Sakura he's not coming" Naruto said leaving

"Alright, Bye Sai, Sasuke"

"HN"

"See you ugly"

Sakura was just past Ichiraku when she felt her phone vibrate "moshi moshi Sakura here"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's Tenten" came a sniffle

"And Ino

"And Hinata"

"Hey guys what's wrong Tenten?"

"Everything do you think we could come over"

"Yeah sure when?"

"About fifteen minutes alright?"

"Yep" they chorused

"See you in fifteen Bye"

-click-

Sakura made it home by 8:35 when she heard talking in the kitchen

"Your daughter is a very bright girl but she just doesn't seem to have what it takes strength-wise" a man said

'Is that Kakashi-sensei?' sakura thought but stopped when she heard her father speak

"I knew from the start she didn't have the strength to keep up with kids like that Sasuke Uchiha and that Neji Hyuuga, I just couldn't ask for her to"

'Why are they talking about me like this I am a skilled worker what is Kakashi thinking?'

"-and that is why we think it's best for Sakura to quit being a kunoichi" sakura's eyes widened, she jumped as she heard someone knocking on the door. Sakura ran to get it "hello" she said opening the door. There stood a sobbing Tenten, a P. Temari, and a nauseous looking Ino and Hinata "come in! Hurry we need to talk"

They all rushed up to Sakura's room and everything was quiet. "What's happening to us?" everybody looked up at Sakura "my father is downstairs with Kakashi who is telling him I should quit being a shinobi and my father is agreeing with him" she said running her fingers through her hair

"I caught neji cheating with that trash Minami Kurosaki" Tenten said a fresh new batch of tears making their way down her face.

"I told Naruto I loved him and he said he doesn't feel the same way I'll never be able to look him in the face again" Hinata said sniffling

"You see this is it. This is the problem our families and our villages. I'm so fed up you know I've had it and I'm leaving, who's coming with me?" sakura said grabbing her traveling bag

You're right Sakura count me in" Temari said

"Me too" Hinata said

"Same here" Tenten said they all looked at Ino

"Well Ino-pig you in?" sakura said holding out her hand to Ino

"Where are we going forehead?" Ino said grabbing her hand smiling

"first off go pack the things you can't leave without also pack clothes and you know the essentials" sakura said rushing them out the window "meet me at Ichiraku and they were gone sakura took a look at her room scanning it for things to pack "panties, bras, shirts, pants, skirts, leggings, incense, lighter, Romeo and Juliet, ipod, notebooks, guitar, guitar polish" she slung the guitar over her shoulders and bent down by her bed and grabbed a dusty boy and put it in the bag she went to the bed side table and grabbed the three picture frames and replaced them with an envelope that read "Daddy" she put the pictures in her bag and took one last look at the room she grew up in, where she had her first dramatic teenage fight with her parents, where she was tucked into bed by her mom every night at bedtime, where she first got the news her mom was killed on a mission and she cried for two days and wouldn't leave her room "good bye Daddy please pray for me" she said before jumping out her window and running to Ichiraku.

When she made it to Ichiraku she saw Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata "you guys ready?" they all nodded and they headed off. They walked through the village until they made it to the gate; they looked down to see the guards asleep. Sakura scoffed "pathetic" Tenten walked over to the lever that opened the gate "I hope they're heavy sleepers she said smiling impishly she pulled the lever which caused the gate too slowly and somewhat loudly open "well here we go" said Hinata linking hands with Tenten

This feels weird leaving for good I wonder what's going to happen to us now" Ino said linking hands with Sakura

"This almost doesn't feel real, you know?" Temari said linking hands with Ino

"I have a good feeling about this" Tenten said linking hands with Sakura

"We can do this we'll prove them wrong" Sakura said smiling.

AN://// hey everyone I'm back and I have cookies for everyone who reviews and cornbread!!!!! Woohoo! (Dances around like a maniac) look I have a good feeling about this story so please review if not for my sake for my brothers sake. Yes my little brother he's helping me with this story so please don't disappoint him if I see people are reading this story I'll have a new chapter up by Saturday or Sunday Ohio time thank bunches 3

Love always,

3~Sasami Haruno~3

&

Lil bro Jake 


End file.
